wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret's Return
The secrets still in the castle- Darkness: Send Light to take care of them... ???????: Fine... Light... Go destroy them... Light: Aw... Fine... I'm not going to like this... -Goes to Earth- -M-NUva feels the coming of the secret. M-Nuva looks to the sky and and sees a pink, female secret descend. "The secret of Light". Why hello. I am the secret of Light... The creator... The maker... I give all powers to people of light... Of people deserving it... -M-NUva floats up into the air using the wing given by Death. "Why did you give bestow upon me the power of light?" Isn't it obvious? You deserved it... Hee-Hee. M-Nuva bows his head in respect. "Thank you. Without it I would have certainly died long ago." Oh... Oh... Okay... -Sighs- M-NUva looks up and frowns. "Something tells me that you didn't come here to meet me." -Hero Forever appears in front of M-Nuva- Back off, Light. I know what you've come here to do. "We do not have time for this." -Arbiter says.- "What are you secrets plotting?" I have no choice... I must be rid of you... -Sighs sadly- This will not be much fun... M-Nuva slowly floats to the ground. "Why?" Because... I am being -Gets electrocuted all of the sudden- Ow... Oh well... I guess I can't say much... M-Nuva frowns. "Hm...you dont want to do this. This does not fit the light." I've never killed before... Never... But I guess today will be my first... "You shouldn't" M-NUva looks up to the female secret. -Gets electrocuted again, in response to the electrocution, the secret of Light sends light beams at M-Nuva, Arbiter, And Hero- M-Nuva steps up and retaliates with a wall of light to absorb the beam. "No..." -Sends light beams flying all over the battle- M-NUva stares in disbelief. "What amazing power." M-Nuva rushes to each and reflects it in an harmless direction. You're being controlled, aren't you? M-Nuva returns to Runes side. "I would assume so." -Makes more light beams- M-Nuva once again reflects each one enhancing his speed with the wind, then returns to his original place. Hmmm...how do we cut the ties that bind you? -Doesn't speak anymore, charges up a light beam- -Hero Forever raises a huge fire barrier around the heroes, anticipating the impact- You don't have to do this! -Sends out a large light beam blasting through the barrier hitting you all, but not killing you, but burning your skin- M-NUva stands up skin healing. "Please..." Do I look like I can control myself? -Gets zapped again and walks to attack you guys- M-Nuva walks up to the female secret reflecting the shots in harmless directions. When he reaches her he grabs her hands preventing her from attacking. A tear starts falling down his face. -Hero Forever, slowly, climbs to her feet- -M-Nuva gets zapped by light more powerful than which he can withstand- NO! -Hero Forever runs over and pushes M-Nuva out of the way- -Is weak, falls down to her knees- M-NUva gets between the two girls and put his wing between him and light. "Hero it told you I will not let you be harmed. There is a reason my original name was Tueor." -Hero Forever looks confused- Eh? "Tueor is Latin for protective. I protect those I care about and things I care about." M-Nuva thens looks on the other side of his wing to find the pink secret on the ground. He walks up to her and lifts her up. ......................................................... -Weak, tired, gasping- Well, I'm here to protect you as well...Tueor. -Smiles- M-Nuva smiles back. "Thank you" M-NUva uses the power of light and feeds it into Light. -Hero Forever summons what little light remains from their battle with Arbiter, and gives it to Light as well- M-Nuva looks to Rune. "Thank you for helping", turns to Light. "Why would it take so much energy to burn me?" Because my energy has been absorbed... By... Our... Lead- -Faints- "No!" M-NUva grabs her hands and starts to furiously feed light into her. -A beam of light shoots down, engulfing the secret of Light, once the beam vanishes, the secret of Light is gone- M-Nuva stares into his empty hands. "What..." Tears falling down his face. -Puts a comforting hand on M-Nuva's shoulder- She...she's gone. Hee-Hee. -An orange secret appears- M-NUva looks up. "Hello Chaos." Then cries. Hee-Hee. -Glares at Chaos- You monster. Huh? What did I I I I I I do? "Hero he didn't do anything." M-NUva continues to cry. Such chaos! Insanity! Shall rule the planet now. -Hero Forever narrows her eyes- No. No one, and nothing shall rule this planet. M-Nuva lifts his head. "Chaos I have a question." Ok. Mortal. Speak. "To what pourpose does bringing this chaos help you? Why does it pleasure you so?" Chaos, gives a foundation. It gives humans character. It makes things work. Personalities. -Hero Forever remains silent, but continues glaring at Chaos- -looks at his other clones to see that clone one is missing Where is me at age one?! Hee-Hee. Well? Groxiuos walks up, his eyes orange. "He is right M-NUva... embrace Chaos, and all that comes with it!" Groxiuos laughs madly. Hee-Hee. Indeed. M-Nuva Stands up and turns to Groxious. "Is that so?" "Yes, and Hero, this is between me and M-NUva." Groxiuos smiles. "Let's finish this." M-NUva wipes the tears from his eyes and smiles. "With pleasure." "Face the power of Chaos!" Groxiuos fires an orange blast at M-NUva's feet. M-NUva floats above the blast, then rushes Groxious with many slashes of his sword. Groxiuos catches the sword and punches M-NUva in the face. M-NUva laughes. "This is going to be fun" M-NUva starts to freeze Groxious in a block of dense ice. Groxiuos uses the power of Chaos to melt the ice, and blasts M-NUva in the eyes. M-NUva moves his head and trips Groxious on the ground. M-Nuva then puts his foot on Groxious's chest. "Im not going to make this easy." Groxiuos smiles. He then twists M-NUva's foot 180 degrees. "I was expecting that." M-NUva takes his hand to groxious's face and starts to freeze his head inside out skrewing up his programming. "STOP!" bellows the Arbiter. With his power, Arbiter pulls M-Nuva and Groxious apart and seals them in separate dimensional rifts. "You two will only be a hinderance, considering we have a common enemy." Arbiter turns to Chaos. "I do not want to destroy you; it will upset the Balance." M-Nuva returns with a scowl on his face. "ARBITER! Dont you ever do that again!" M-NUva turns to Chaos. Then smiles. "Lets see how you like chaos." M-NUva dashes and grabs chaos throwing him into the air then jumps up and slams into his spine sending him higher into the air then slams both his hands on Chaos's stomach to send him flying down to the ground sending a dust cloud up fifteen feet. Then M-NUva hovers in the air rage in his face. -Chaos simply stands back up, unharmed- Such chaos in your attack. Hee-Hee. M-Nuva smiles. Then floats down to chaos and calmly flicks his nose. Groxiuos transports out of the void and punches M-NUva in the back. Hee-Hee. M-Nuva gets back up and in an orderly fashion tripped Chaos and punched him in the gut. Hee-Hee. You're so chaotic. Your attacks are nothing. "Hm...how about some ice cream then?" Groxiuos pushes M-NUva back down. Hee-Hee. M-Nuva still hold out the ice cream. "It's sea salt." Groxiuos takes the ice cream and uses an energy blast to destroy it. M-Nuva holds one out to chaos. "You know you want it!" Hee-Hee. -Takes it and eats it- "Enough of your stalling!" Groxiuos shoves M-NUva's face into the ground. M-NUva lies still and the wing vanishes. "Hero...I need your help...." M-NUva tries to get up but to no success. -Hero Forever appears next to M-Nuva and helps him to his feet- Are you okay? -Who wants some cake? And Saber! If we make it out of this fight then you and I will fight for real next time we decide to. But anyways. Time to chaos to be disrupted! disappears in a flash and reappears behind Chaos almost immediately, grabs him by the neck and throws him down to the ground in a fashion similar to M-Nuva and then starts slashing away at chaos slashing at him a total of five-hundred times before tiring If that didn't scratch him then I don't know what will... "Thanks Hero. I am now" Smiles then turn to Chaos. "How will we hurt him? By using the power of Order. -Becomes surrounded in a white light- M-Nuva smiles again. "Good idea. But it wont work for me im...too chaotic." M-Nuva starts to eat some ice cream. Groxiuos stands by Chaos. "Any ideas master?" M-Nuva frowns. "Is he your master?" -Yeah I can't exactly do it either for the same reason as M-Nuva... eats some of his Red Velvet cake I love this stuff! Of all the dessert treats you humans created this beats them all. "Order is seclusion, a little box that keeps you from seeing the wonderful Chaos on the outside. I owe him for my freedom." Groxiuos smiles. "And all the power that comes with it." -Hero Forever uses M-Nuva's distraction to steal his ice cream- suddenly and somewhat without warning Inferno arrives on the scene, along with Kaosa and several twilight-dragons.. "know this: I do this not for you, not for light or dark.. good or evil.. I do this for the Twilight.." *readies himself for anything* M-Nuva looks at his hand. "Awww." Then a new ice cream appers in his hand. "Yay!" Then turns to Inferno. "Thanks." Alright! We got Inferno on our side now!